Generally, a laundry machine means an apparatus for washing, drying, or washing and drying laundry. One laundry machine can perform only a washing function or a drying function or can perform both the washing and drying functions. Recently, a laundry machine, which includes a steam supplier, to have a refresh function for, for example, removal of creases, odor, static electricity, etc. from laundry, has been available.
Meanwhile, conventional laundry machines are classified into a front loading type and a top loading type in accordance with the direction that laundry is taken out. Also, conventional laundry machines are classified into a vertical-axis type, in which a pulsator or a washing tub rotates, and a horizontal-axis type, in which a drum rotates. The representative example of such a horizontal-axis type laundry machine is a drum washing machine or a drum drying machine.
Such laundry machines have a tendency to have a large size, in order to meet the recent demand of users. That is, laundry machines used for domestic purposes have a tendency to have a large outer size.
Meanwhile, there are conventional laundry machines having no drying function. In association with such a laundry machine, which may be a washing machine, there is a problem in that, when the user wants a drying function, it is necessary to purchase a separate drying machine or a separate washing machine having a drying function. Thus, when it is desired to obtain both the washing function and the drying function, the expenses burden on the consumer mist correspondingly increase.
Where laundry machines having a drying function have a large size, there may be a problem in terms of saving of energy because they are driven in a large capacity even when a small amount of laundry is dried. Meanwhile, in drum type drying machines, there is a problem in that it is difficult to dry shoes or clothes. Of course, it may be possible to dry shoes, etc. by installing a rack in a drum, to lay the shoes on the rack, and maintaining the rack in a horizontal state, irrespective of a rotation of the drum. In this case, however, there is an inconvenience because the user should frequently perform the installation and separation of the rack.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating a conventional laundry machine.
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional laundry machine 10 includes a body forming the cuter structure of the laundry machine 10, and a control panel 11 arranged at the front surface or top surface of the body. The control panel 11 may include a controller for controlling the operation of the laundry machine 10. In accordance with this configuration, the user enables the laundry machine 10 to perform a laundry operation such as a washing operation or a drying operation by manipulating the control panel 11.
The laundry machine 10 may be a washing machine, a drying machine, or a washing/drying machine.
The laundry machine 10 may further include a pedestal 20 for supporting the laundry machine 10 on a floor. In this case, the laundry machine 10 is laid on the pedestal 20.
In the conventional laundry machine, however, the pedestal 20 does not have any function for treating laundry.